Sentimiento nuevo
by Sakura Zala
Summary: ¿Qué era eso que sentía Kirito al ver como su esposa le prestaba atención a otras personas? KiriAsuWeek Día 4! Kazuto celoso! ¡Todo menos el sandwich!


**KiriAsuWeek día 4 "Kazuto celoso"**

 **SAO es de Reki-sama.**

El viento soplaba lento y cálido, la pradera se movía suave y ondeante, mientras algunas pequeñas bestias de bajo nivel correteaban por los caminos que llevaban al lago del piso 22.

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

" **Sentimiento nuevo"**

La miraba detenidamente, apuntando su cuerpo en su dirección, los brazos cruzados, mientras apoyaba su cadera en su pierna izquierda. No quería nada más que estar ahí parado, para comprobar con sus propios ojos los movimientos que llevaba a cabo su mujer. Sentía que… ¿Qué sentía?... ¿De qué se trataba esa sensación que lo sofocaba? Parecía que hasta su juicio se nublaba de sólo pensar que sus atenciones y devoción pudieran estar dirigidas hacia otra persona.

La Vicecomandante de los caballeros de la hermandad de sangre, la mujer más codiciada de todo Aincrad y él lo sabía a la perfección, lo que no ayudaba a tranquilizarse.

Esa mañana habían salido, como los últimos dos días a pasear por el lugar, su luna de miel los había transportado al merecido descanso y los deleites de la compañía del otro. Como era su costumbre durante sus salidas, la joven esposa había preparado una canasta con provisiones entre las que iban entre otras cosas algunas frutas y la comida que lo había unido a ella, los emparedados que tanto le gustaban, su sabor único y exquisito del que solamente él era dueño por ser el esposo de la chica que los preparaba. Tal vez en su mente había demasiada adulación hacia la comida pero… era así, amaba comer, pero amaba más que fuera su esposa quien le preparara tales manjares. Se sentía sumamente orgulloso de ella, toda una frontliner, pero con las habilidades de una dulce y delicada mujer. Muy en su interior era algo que le encantaba pensar.

-¿Kirito-kun? –se acercó a él un tanto apenada, como si lo que tuviera que decir, fuera algo sumamente importante.

-¿Qué sucede?... –la miró tratando de soportar el nudo de emociones que se arremolinaba dentro de su pecho desde que todo ese momento comenzó.

-Lo lamento… pero… tuve que entregarles todos los emparedados que traíamos para el almuerzo… -se encoje de hombros sintiéndose culpable, pero entonces le sonríe, tratando de ser comprendida. Pero para él la gota que derramó el vaso. Estaba ahí por ella, pero no podía negar que estaba cansado y hambriento y ¿ahora había regalado su almuerzo? –Pero cuando regresemos a casa voy a compensarte ya lo verás. –Junta las manos frente a su pecho.

-¿Sabes qué?… olvídalo –se llevó una mano al rostro y luego se la pasó por el cabello, fijando su mirada en otra dirección.

-¿Qué dices?...

-Que nos vamos. Ya estuvo bueno de estar con estas personas que lo único que hacen es distraerte.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?... ¡Son personas del pueblo que necesitaban nuestra ayuda!

Era verdad… mientras caminaban se habían encontrado con un grupo de viajeros que según el relato que les comentaron llevaban varios días en expedición, buscando piso por piso, nuevas entradas que se hubieran desbloqueado con la liberación de las cámaras de los pisos superiores, se notaban cansados y hambrientos, por lo que la vicecomandante les ofreció ayudarlos a reposar un rato, mandando a Kirito a traerles agua, buscar leña, recolectar algunas bayas entre otras cosas. Teniéndolo de arriba para abajo prácticamente toda la mañana.

Se sintió indignado de que ahora se quedara sin comer y las miradas que los hombres le daban a _su_ mujer no ayudaban en nada, más que sentirse estallar en furia.

-¡Asuna!

-¿Disculpa?... –se molestó entonces. -¡Si tantas ganas tienes de irte, entonces hazlo!

Ni un segundo más… no podía soportarlo, la miró molesto, pero pudo más su ira y se alejó de ella y la patrulla de hombres, en camino de vuelta a su casa.

 **No sé si llamarla caprichosa sería el término correcto… ¡Pero a veces con esas actitudes me hace perder el control!**

 **Cuando la realidad es… que la suerte que he tenido al encontrarla es totalmente mía… una princesa en la que puedo reposar mi espalda cansada, la que es todo para mí… la que no se puede comparar con nada ni con nadie…**

 **La dueña de mi corazón y la tentación que me inunda.**

 **¿Pero por qué no puedo decirlo?...**

Se había ido a la cama con el estómago vacío y enojado. Ella no regresó en todo el día.

El sol aún no sale y sus ojos ya estaban abiertos… si es que en algún momento se cerraron…

 **Despertar solo en aquella cama en la que el día anterior habíamos despertado juntos, me hace pensar que los recuerdos no son para nada un segundo de felicidad comparado a lo que sentiría si realmente estuvieras aquí conmigo… no me puedo acostumbrar a la idea… ¿De qué sirve todo ahora?... Un desgastado traje de batalla y astilladas espadas de enfrentamiento, no soy más que eso…**

 **¿Quién es el testarudo ahora?... Muriendo atrapado en mis propios pensamientos, por no aceptar la idea de unos tontos celos injustificados…**

 **¿Injustificados?...**

 **¿En primer lugar?... qué significa eso…**

 **Toda la vida he estado solo… resguardando mi propio espacio personal, para que nadie entrara a perturbarme… sólo tú… lo lograste…**

La silueta que se armonizaba entre la pequeña espalda y la curvatura de la cadera de la joven, unidas por aquella pequeña cintura se había estampado en la mirada que relucía para esos momentos un lúgubre plata. La que se sorprendió al ver como la figura de la chica se movió en lo que parecía un sollozo. ¿Estaba llorando?...

La otra cama le parecía demasiado distante a pesar de estar a sólo un metro de distancia. El metro más largo y escabroso con el que se había topado jamás… Aquella dama preciosa que le había entregado todo a él, que había abierto su corazón al espadachín oscuro que solía ser… sorprendiéndolo con cada una de sus reacciones y sus sonrisas, sus enojos y su forma de ser tan especial, en su mundo desolado, en una vida donde nunca hubiera pensado en buscar el amor, menos en pensarlo o siquiera saber que realmente existía… Ahora… sufría por su culpa, ¿podría sentirse más miserable?...

Como si la mirada de joya la llamara, en un par de movimientos la chica se dio la vuelta y ahora le miraba. Separados sólo por aquel metro invisible. Sin pronunciar una palabra.

Hasta que…

-…Kirito-kun… -lo miró tan intensa que sintió que podía ver hasta la profundidad de su alma si seguía mirándolo así, con aquellos ojos avellana que tanto amaba, ahora recubiertos en lágrimas. –Por favor…

-No lo digas… -le respondió él y antes que ella pudiera terminar de hablar, se levantó rápido y llegó hasta ella, tomándola entre sus brazos, la levantó, sentándola sobre la cama mientras él se apoyaba con una rodilla sobre el colchón y la abrazó fuerte.

-…Perdóname… -dejó finalmente salir en medio de su llanto desatado.

-No… ¡No!, soy yo… fue mi culpa… -hundió su rostro en el cuello de su amada. –Me vuelve loco… la sola idea de perderte…

-¿Perderme?... –abre los ojos sorprendida, aún entre su abrazo. –Esas… son mis palabras… ¿ó acaso no te lo he demostrado?... ¿Qué sería de mí si te hubiera perdido en aquella batalla contra el jefe del piso 50? Ó si no hubiera llegado a tiempo cuando Kuradeel los paralizó a ti y a Godfrey… -se desespera de sólo imaginarlo y lo separa de ella para poder verlo a los ojos. –No podría soportarlo… -le colocó la mano en la mejilla izquierda.

-Asuna… -bajó unos instantes la mirada. –Soy muy terco… soy despreocupado y últimamente me he dado cuenta que también soy… estoy… -aprieta las cejas, le costaba reconocerlo. –No existe una skill que pueda ayudarme con esto… -trata de explicarlo de otra manera, -aunque tenga muy en alto mi Fuerza… la misma no me alcanza para hacer por ti todo lo que quisiera… para abrazarte tan fuerte como desearía…

-Kirito-kun… -lo miró sorprendida por sus palabras y sus ojos temblaron ante él.

-Te amo… -lo dijo… y ella apenas y podía creerlo, lo había escuchado de sus labios. –Y el hecho de que alguien más te ponga una mano encima me descontrola… -le explica con franqueza. –No quiero que nadie te mire… que nadie te toque… que nadie te piense… y eso me hace pensar que me volví loco… porque no puedo encerrar a una persona lejos del mundo… por más que la ame y la quiera solo para mí.

Ante sus palabras ella sonrió y empezó a acariciarle el rostro con el dedo pulgar de la mano con la que lo tenía sujeto. –Eso es algo normal…

-¿Normal?...

-A veces… se dice que los celos son sólo inseguridad… -al escucharla baja la mirada, ahora además de celoso era inseguro. -¿Pero sabes?... también es considerado como una enorme demostración de amor…

-¿Una demostración de amor? –la mira sorprendido.

-Vamos… no pongas esa cara, -le sonríe, -¿Por qué otra cosa una persona sentiría celos?... Los celos son sinónimo de necesidad de proteger… porque sabes que estando contigo nada puede hacerle daño a esa persona.

-Es lo que más deseo… -le respondió sintiéndose más recuperado.

-Igual que yo… -con esta última declaración, sus espíritus quedaron finalmente en paz y tranquilos, la atmósfera de oro que los envolvía había regresado a tomar su lugar en sus corazones, el llamado de la presencia tanto física y emocional del otro les reclamaba juntarse y en un movimiento de sus rostros, ladearon sus cabezas y juntaron sus labios despacio.

Ese día… había descubierto el significado de los celos…

-Vamos –le dijo entonces separándose de su beso, dejándolo aún en posición y los ojos cerrados, para luego abrirlos sorprendido.

-¿A dónde?

-¿A dónde más?, ¡A comer! –lo tomó de la mano y lo sacó de la habitación.

FIN

xD Buenuuu ahí quedó, jaja ahora Kirito está celoso del mundo xDD. Estaba comiendo cuando me vino la idea de que se enojara porque tenía hambre… y es que eso me pasa muy seguido xDD así que ahí la idea xD.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

JA NEE!


End file.
